


Madison's Fantasy

by thetntm



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Bondage, Dreams, F/F, Fantasizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetntm/pseuds/thetntm
Summary: When Madison experiences a strange dream, she finds herself suddenly attracted to the girl she used to bully in high school. Only now that girl has superpowers, and is the single most well known member of the Chicago protectorate.
Relationships: Madison Clements/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

“You thought you could just run away from me?”

Madison tried to speak, to apologize or beg for forgiveness, but all that she could manage was a muffled cry. The ball gag in her mouth made anything more coherent impossible.

“You created me,  _ tormented me _ for years, and you thought you could just… run away? As if I wouldn’t chase you down?”

She was bound to a bed, arms and legs spread wide by spider-silk ropes that offered barely any room to squirm. Her glistening sex was on full display, much to the pleasure of the figure that stood at the foot of the bed.

The figure brought a riding crop gently down, brushing the tip against Madison's belly. They moved it up, slowly, brushing up against one of Madison's breasts, lightly flicking the nipple. Madison moaned at the contact.

“I’ve been planning this for years, and you thought you could escape by moving a measly thousand miles away? I’d chase you to the ends of the earth, just to have my  _ revenge _ .”

Madison heard an almost silent whoosh through the air as the figure flicked the riding crop into Madison's outer thigh, hard enough to sting. Madison let out a cry of mixed pain and pleasure, and the lingering pain of the first hit was still fading as the figure brought it down again, giving her a second line of pain on her opposite side.

Madison’s breathing was heavy and ragged, now. The figure stepped up, placing one knee on the bed, as she leaned in closer. The bugs covering the windows shifted, bringing just a little more light so that madison could clearly make out her tormentor’s face.

She wore a skintight blue bodysuit, with white decals in places where the hard armor plating would usually be. A silky, transparently thin cape drifted over her shoulders, accentuating her lithe figure as she towered over Madison’s helpless, naked body.

She wore no mask, because she wanted Madison to see her face. It was framed in long, brown, curly hair, hair that Madison had thought was pretty back in high school, even though she’d never have admitted it then. Two green eyes, no longer framed by glasses. A wide mouth, grinning at her past tormentor, who was now completely at her mercy.

She placed a hand against the bed at Madison's side for support as she leaned in even closer, bringing her face inches away from Madison’s own. Taylor brought her remaining hand down on Madison's chest, pinching one nipple while pressing the edge of the riding crop hard into her other tit.

Taylor’s mouth moved, and the words were so quiet Madison had to strain herself to hear them.

“We’re only getting started, my pet.”

And then Madison’s eyes opened, and she found herself lying in a pile of blankets, sheets, and pillows, drenched in a cold sweat. 

_ What the fuck was wrong with her? _

She’d been asking herself similar questions for a long while. It usually started off as an intrusive thought, a memory of something horrible she’d done. Locking her in that bathroom stall and pouring drinks over her. Spitting in her face, when she was already having a bad day.

Then she started thinking about how Taylor has stopped coming to school. How she joined a gang of b-list supervillains, and they quickly became some of the scariest capes in brockton bay. Then she ended up turning over a new leaf.

For a little over two years, now, Taylor had been working as a hero. She’d graduated from the Wards and joined the protectorate as Weaver, a hero often spoken about in the same context as heroes like Chevalier, Narwhal, or the Triumvirate. She was  _ powerful _ , and she had every reason to never want to see Madison again.

Yet by some cosmic coincidence Taylor had chosen to be a hero  _ here _ , in Chicago. And so there was rarely a day that went by where madison didn’t dread the idea of a chance encounter, of running into Weaver on one of her patrols and having to deal with that potential awkwardness.

So why was it that when she thought about that dream, about the very idea of Taylor having her strapped to a bed, having that kind of power over her, it turned her on so much?

She didn’t even know if she was  _ into _ girls. Whenever she had considered it in the past, she had always been the one on top, picturing herself doing the fucking, and it had never really… clicked with her.

She’d never really imagined  _ being the one getting fucked _ .

More intrusive thoughts came. Only instead of them being thoughts of shame and regret, memories of the monster of a teenager she had been, they were now warped. Dark memories twisted into lustful fantasies.  _ Taking revenge _ .

Better to deal with it the same way she dealt with the  _ other _ intrusive thoughts. Madison resolved to get up, get dressed, and make breakfast. Moving on, so as not to dwell on ideas that threatened to consume hours of her time. She’d bring it up with her therapist at her next appointment 5 days from now, and until then she’d do her best to keep these thoughts at bay.

* * *

“So basically, I think they’re perfect for one annother. They’ve both got that adorable awkwardness to them that warms my heart whenever I see them together.”

“Mm hm,” Madison said.

“Like I’ve never even  _ seen _ a couple look so adorable just by  _ holding hands _ . If you knew them, you’d totally agree with me.”

“Okay,” Madison said. She was only half listening, but Kathy’s excitement about her co-workers relationships was at least helping her to stay moderately engaged.

“So I pull him aside and I tell him: ‘Theodore, I like you a whole lot. But I like her a whole lot more. If you do anything to hurt her, I will track you down to the ends of the earth, and I will fucking  _ destroy _ you.”

“I see.” Madison stirred her pasta around a bit. It was pretty good pasta, the on-campus kitchen made surprisingly good food, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

Taylor, holding a leash with a collar wrapped around her neck, pulling her in for a kiss -  _ No _ .

Taylor, grabbing Madison by the hair, forcing Madison’s head down towards her dripping wet -  _ Stop, brain _ .

_ Why can’t I get you out of my head? _

“Hey!” Kathy snapped her fingers in front of Madison’s face three times. “Are you with me, Mads? Because I feel like I’m talking to a brick wall right now. What’s wrong?”

Kathy and Madison had met shortly after Madison’s family left Brockton Bay and moved to Chicago. Madison had arrived in a new city, with a new social circle to adjust to. Kathy had approached her early on, offered her friendship and chances to hang out. Even then, she was stylish, social, and well-liked. Kathy reminded Madison of Emma, except Kathy never bullied anyone.

Madison didn’t tell Kathy about Taylor. Word had gotten out, she’d seen people post info online, but a lot of the talk online about Taylor Hebert’s bullies had been while she was still a villian in Brockton Bay, and the names that came up most often were Emma’s and Sophia’s. She’d gotten a few angry letters, but as far as she knew nobody who knew her knew that she was one of Weaver’s bullies.

“It’s nothing, really.” Madison said. “I had an interesting dream last night.”

Kathy’s eyes perked up. “Care to share?”

Fuck, just mentioning it put Madison back in that room, back to being tied to the bed. She imagined Taylor’s knee pressing down into her chest, the pressure of being essentially  _ stepped on _ -

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Sex dream. Got it.”

Madison’s cheeks must have lit on fire, with how hot they were burning. Which was a problem, because Kathy-

“Oh my god! I was actually right?”

-would immediately latch on to that. She was getting visibly more excited with every second.

This was a problem. Kathy was Madison’s best friend, and she was amazing to talk to, but she couldn’t keep a secret to save her life. If Madison let on that she was having dreams and fantasies about  _ Weaver _ , word would almost certainly get around. And if word got around, it would only take one google search for someone to find out about that connection.

“I have to get to class,” Madison lied. She got up from the table, prepared to throw out a plate of perfectly good pasta just to get out of this conversation, and just go wait in the classroom for the next hour or so. “ _ Please _ don’t tell anyone else about this.”

“Mads, wait -  _ I was only teasing! _ ” Kathy yelled as Madison fleed. She couldn’t talk about this. Not with Kathy, not with anyone. This was  _ her _ problem, and she would deal with it on her own. “Come back! I wanna know who your dream-crush is!”

_ Tonight, _ she resolved. _ I’ll try and figure this all out for myself, one way or the other.  _

* * *

_ Lady Lepido looked down to the streets of chicago, the city that would soon belong to her. Many villians in the past had tried to take the city for themselves, and just as many had failed, fallen at the hands of Weaver, the city’s legendary protector. But Lady Lepido was different. Lady Lepido had a smoking hot dress. _

_ It was fire red with gold trim, matching with her elegant ballroom mask. The long skirt fluttered in the wind as she soared through the air, making her look like a bolt of fire across the night sky. Her hair was done up in a complex bun, with a bit of golden glitter that made it shine when it was in the right light. _

_ But the real star of her outfit was her cape, stylized with black details to look like bright red wings, and enchanted with her power to allow her to fly. She twirled through the air, feeling the breeze rush over her exposed skin, and after a quick loop-de-loop for the fun of it, she touched down at the bar. _

_ Her mysterious contact was supposed to meet her here, to exchange valuable information about the city and its heroes for cash. She had heard good things about this “Tattletale,” and even though it was suspicious that she wanted to meet her in person, Lady Lepido had decided to extend the girl a bit of trust. _

It felt strange to put so much thought into the setup, but Madison was in love with the idea of the role: She would be the bumbling, overconfident supervillain, stumbling into an all-too obvious trap.

_ As she stepped into the abandoned bar, invisible threads snapped around her, lifting her off the ground and binding her body tightly in place. She squirmed, trying to break the threads, but they were strong, with millions of tiny threads wrapped around her wrists, ankles, knees, elbows, and torso. _

_ A girl in white and blue walked into the room, slowly applauding. _

_ Weaver spoke. “Well, well, well. What have we here? A very pretty fly, who’s flown herself directly into the spider’s web?” _

_ Madison let out a grunt as she struggled, trying to break her spidersilk bindings. “Let me go! You don’t know who you’re messing with!” _

_ “Oh, but I know all too well,” Weaver said, walking up to Lady Lepido and softly brushing her fingers against her side. “You see, Tattletale is a dear old friend of mine, from my old villian days. She caught on to your little plan to take over my city, and so we set up this little trap. I could never pass up an opportunity to teach an amatuer villian like yourself a lesson.” _

_ As she said it, she brushed her hand against Madison’s tit, making her whimper. _

And Madison touched her own tit in response, slowly massaging it as she imagined Weaver doing the same.

_ “Oh my,” Weaver said, inspecting Madison’s rear to find it completely devoid of undergarments. “You’ve been rather naughty, my little butterfly. But now that you’ve been caught in the spider’s web, it’s time for me to feast.” _

_ She pulled off her insectoid mask, licking her lips as she strode confidently towards the dress, and she began eating her out, her tongue hungrily lapping at Madison’s dripping sex. _

__ Madison’s fingers were rubbing against her cunt, imagining Taylor between her legs, her tongue pressing hard against her clit…

No. this felt wrong, Taylor was being too submissive, too invested in Madison’s well being. Madison needed to be  _ punished _ . She was a supervillain, after all. Besides, the line about feasting was too cheesy.

_ She pulled out a wooden flog, lightly slapping it against her palm. “You’ve been rather naughty, my little butterfly. And naughty supervillains like yourself deserve to get punished.” _

_ She smacked Madison’s ass, making her entire body jiggle as the spidersilk bindings stretched and shook from the impact. Madison let out another pained cry as Weaver smacked her again, this time reaching her free hand over and tightly gripping one of madison’s nipples. She pulled down, stretching it almost painfully as another slap hit her rear, the area sore from being slapped so much. As she swung around in her elastic-like silk bindings, the tension in her nipple changed, pulling in different, painful, pleasurable ways. _

Madison let out a quiet moan as she played with herself, slapping her own ass and pulling at her nipples as she constantly changed positions, trying and failing to recreate the feeling of being suspended in mid-air, slapped with a wooden flog, and having her own nipples pulled in random directions.

It was a good fantasy, but it was too good. She was horny and excited but she also craved something she could  _ simulate _ , something she could feel for herself.

Madison reached for a drawer under her bed, and pulled out a long, hard object.

_ “Warm enough yet, my little butterfly?” Taylor asked. Madison could only utter a moan in response. “I’ve got a surprise in store for you.” _

_ She heard a faint buzzing noise from behind, and soon after her dripping sex exploded with pleasure as weaver started fucking her with a strap-on vibrator. Weaver didn’t care about doing anything gently, and so Madison was fucked rough, deep, and hard, with every impact accompanied by an audible slap as their hips met. _

Madison was screwing herself just as hard in reality. The vibrator buzzed through her as she shoved it in and out as fast as she could, fucking herself so hard that the fantasy started to drift away, rapidly turning into events that broke the chain of cause and effect.

Flashes of fucking buzed through her mind as the vibrator pulsed through her. Weaver fucking her with a strapon. Taylor pinning her against a locker. One scene where she was surrounded by butterflies, unable to tell where Taylor was or where she would touch her next.

Finally, she slid the vibrator out one last time, letting it lay on the sheets as she panted for breath, trying to get her bearings.

She wanted to be hurt. Punished for everything she’d done. That was the crux of it, the truth at the center of the fetish. She’d spent so long dwelling on her own punishment that somehow the values had gotten flipped, and now it had become something she craved.

On one level, she hated it. She hated that she was turning the terrible thing she had done into a source of pleasure, even if it was on a subconscious level.

But on another level, she felt good. Better than she had in a long while. The intrusive thoughts were gone, and she could live the next few minutes of afterglow without spending ages thinking about what she’d done or how much she hated herself.

For just a few short moments, she felt like she was Madison, the girl in college studying to become a teacher, instead of Madison, the third wheel of the group that bullied Taylor Hebert into becoming a supervillain.

That feeling faded a little, as she went into the bathroom, carefully cleaning off the vibrator and putting it neatly back in its place, but it never entirely disappeared.

Feeling a little more like the Madison she wanted to be, she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Madison posts her fantasies online, someone unexpected takes notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to alford89 for beta reading this chapter, as well as to mantidmaker who was a wall I talked to in order to figure out where I wanted to go with this story! Please enjoy the chapter!

It all started with that damn fanfiction.

In the years following the time when I had my identity revealed, I’d seen a few bits and pieces where inspiration gripped at some of the people in charge of entertainment and media. A horror movie, where the main character is a girl who gets bullied into having powers, then turns on the entire school, much like I’d once fantasized about doing. I’d done some interviews with writers and authors who were curious about my experience as a villain and a hero, who valued someone who could share their experience as someone who had publicly lived on both sides of the fence. One of my fans had made a shirt showing me in my Weaver costume, posing dramatically, with my Skitter costume forming a darker shadow behind it, shrouding the background with various bugs.

I didn’t think too many people were that interested. I was popular, mostly because of my heroic proficiency more than any interviews I’d done or just about any pr stuff, which was where I usually shot myself in the foot. Then the story had appeared in my email inbox. It had to have been Aisha who sent it to me anonymously, given the attached message of “I’m fucking _dying_ this is too good. What the _fuck_.”

At first, I wasn’t too sure what to make of it. It was a story featuring a corny super villain by the name of Lady Lepido, who was trying to take over a city that was being run by a hero named Spinneret. Lady Lepido’s powers weren’t all that clear, outside of her being able to fly and having moth-like wings, but Spinneret’s powers were _very_ familiar to me.

I started reading it, watching as these absurd and unrealistic scenes quickly unfolded into paragraphs upon paragraphs of teasing, kinky uses for spider silk, when suddenly Lady Lepido was unmasked, revealed to be Allison, one of Spinneret’s bullies from back when they went to high school. That was where I started reading it, rather than just skimming a few lines at a time.

_Spinneret reached her hand out, grabbing at one of Allison’s sensitive wings, forcing out a yelp of combined pain and pleasure. She stroked it, sending jolts of pleasure down Allison’s spine, as the hero brought her other hand around Allison’s throat, leaning in close until their faces were inches apart._

_“This is my turf you’re on now,” she growled. “Did you seriously think things would turn out the same way they did, back in high school?”_

_The bugs that covered the walls chittered, sounding almost excited for what was to come. Spiders tugged at the hundreds of thousands of threads of silk that bound Allison, binding her tighter as she found herself flipped over, suspended a foot and a half off the ground, Spinneret tracing her finger along Allison’s jaw as the tall heroine effortlessly waltzed through the maze of silk and string, until she was standing directly over her head. She removed her white and blue tights, as well as a lacy black pair of panties, her exposed ass hovering directly over Allison's face._

_“Please me,” she commanded, and her words echoed throughout the room in the form of chitinous buzzing. “Do a good job, and_ **_maybe_ ** _I’ll have the courts go easy on you.”_

_The ass lowered, the lips of Spinneret’s pussy smothering Allison as she did her best to obey, pressing her tongue firmly against the hero’s clit as she drove the tip as far into her walls as it would go. The thick scent of sex filled her nostrils, making it hard to breathe as she worked frantically, dedicating every part of her being to making the girl feel good. Spinneret let out a hum of pleasure, lowering herself down to press herself harder against Allison, the silk supporting her head stretching closer to the ground with the additional force._

_“Yessss,” she hissed. “Pleasing me is all you’re good for, you pathetic, worthless little wo-”_

The door to my room flew open as Golem rushed in, with Cuff and Grace close behind him. “Weaver! Are you alright?”

I almost jumped out of my chair, it was so sudden. I quickly minimized the window, trying to catch my breath. “I’m fine,” I said. “What’s wrong?”

Golem looked around, taking in the room. “Bugs,” he said. “They were acting really crazy. Started chittering, making noises. Spiders were spinning webs all over the place. Took us a while to notice, but once we did, we thought you were in trouble.” He looked at me incredulously. “You’re _sure_ you’re fine?”

_What_.

It had come up in some of my sessions with Dr Yamada, that I had a habit of shunting my emotions through my bugs. The benefit of this was that I had an unbeatable poker face, where opponents usually had a very tough time figuring out what I was feeling. The downside was that _I_ also had a hard time figuring out my feelings. Now that I was focused on them, I could feel the bugs’ strange behavior, covering the entirety of my range, which included the entire Chicago PRT HQ. They moved in frantic, excited circles, as the spiders traced the floors, leaving trails of web across the rooms.

_What was it about this story that provoked that much of an emotional response from me?_

I reassured everyone that I was fine, and even told Theo my current m/s code to prove that I wasn’t being mastered. Then, after everyone left, I bookmarked the page.

This would require further study.

* * *

“You _wrote_ this???” Kathy said. She was on her phone, scrolling through Madison’s story, as Madison blushed uncontrollably.

“I… might have gotten a _little_ carried away...” Madison said.

Telling Kathy had been a difficult decision. But Madison wanted to talk to someone about it, to have someone to bounce ideas off of, to figure out _Madison_.

Madison looked Kathy dead in the eyes. “You can’t tell _anyone_ ,” she said. “Promise me.”

“Alright, I get it. You want to keep your lewd fanfiction crush to yourself, I understand.” Kathy flashed a smile. “It’s not like I can’t keep a secret.”

“April 15th, senior year,” Madison said.

“Ok, I slipped up _once_. You survived, it wasn’t a life-ending problem or something-”

“Kathy, _please_ . I know you, and I _need_ this to stay secret, Promise me.”

Kathy threw her hands up into the air. “Ok, Ok, fine. _I promise_.” Bringing her eyes back to her phone, she swiped up a bit, reading more of the story, a small blush creeping along her cheeks. “Just... fuck. I never took you for a writer. This is good. Like, actually really well written. Just… it’s a lot to take in. I never really would have imagined you as the sort of person with a thing for superheroes.”

Madison took that sentence like a punch to a face. Did she have a thing for superheroes? She tried to flip the fantasy over in her head, trying to imagine it. Miss Militia, dressed in a skimpy outfit. Maybe another hero from the protectorate who was closer to her age, like Grace.

It didn’t really stick. She wasn’t into Taylor because she was a hero. “Not really… heroes,” She said. Grace raised an eyebrow at that. “I mean, not villains either, I think. The cape thing is just sort of a gimmick, because it makes the power dynamic easier. _That’s_ what I’m into. The idea of someone having that kind of power over you, where they have you under their control. Taking revenge.”

“Taking… _revenge_ ?” Grace asked. “Is that why you made Allison one of-” She made air quotes with her fingers- “ _Spinneret’s_ ex bullies?” 

_Not exactly_ , Madison thought. “Yeah,” she said. “It adds a sort of… justification for the whole thing? Like in a ‘I deserve this’ way, but sexy?”

“So Weaver doesn’t really factor in, then, does she? It’s more that she fit with the fantasy you had in mind?”

Madison looked down to hide her blush. “No,” she murmured. “I might also have a little bit of a crush on her,”

* * *

After I left the Undersiders, my love life had pretty much evaporated. Going out on dates was impossible when I was in jail, later essentially detained at the Chicago prt HQ. I didn’t want to pursue anyone either, because of the encroaching threat of the end of the world. After the Jack Slash raid, I became a lot more popular, and somehow even more intimidating to date than I was when I had taken over a city. 

So, I had purchased a dildo. I had bought it online and had it shipped to my P.O. box, because walking into a sex toy store when just about everyone in the city knew my face was probably a bad idea. I had got it out of its drawer, and it was sitting on my bedside table. Tempting me.

I glared at it, as if I could somehow intimidate the thoughts that clouded my mind into going away. All I could think about was that damn story.

It had started with an impulse, a strange one, where instead of “Allison” I had imagined _Emma_ as the protagonist of the story. It should have sickened me, right? To imagine doing anything that would be pleasurable to her. But it didn’t sicken me. The thought of grabbing her by the hair, shoving her facedown into a mess of pillows as I toyed with her…

I turned around so I wasn’t looking at the dildo anymore. It was wrong to think of her that way, and that wrongness was scarily similar to the wrongness I felt towards becoming a villain, back when I first got my powers. It was wrong, to imagine having that kind of power over someone… wasn’t it?

It wasn’t like I would hurt anyone by fantasizing, right? After all, that’s all the writer of the story had done. They’d publicly posted their fantasies on the internet, even, and nobody was being hurt by them. So why shouldn’t I be allowed to fantasize about fucking one of my high school bullies in a place as private as my mind?

Fuck it. I grabbed the dildo, sending every bug I could out of my range. No more interruptions.

It was as though I had opened my mental floodgates. Images and fantasies came pouring out, sporadically with little connecting one scene to the next.

I thought about Emma. Me, sitting on a chair, with her on her knees. Grabbing her by the back of her head, my hand tangled up in her hair, as I shoved her face into my crotch. I imagined her wearing nothing but a collar and lead made of spider silk, on all fours as I pressed my foot into her back, pulling the leash tight as a bullet vibrator buzzed inside her dripping cunt.

It felt _good_ . Thinking about having that kind of power over her, the idea of saying the right words or doing the right things and having her mind turn to jelly. It didn’t matter that I was making her feel good, because I was still making her _mine_. 

I thought about Sophia. Holding her down, physically dominating her. Slapping her ass, putting my fingers in her mouth, vigorously rubbing her clit. It wasn’t the same, I couldn’t bring myself to enjoy it. Maybe it was the fact that she’d once tried to kill me. Maybe it was because I knew she was a parahuman, that she had powers where if she truly wanted to she could fight back.

I wanted total domination. I liked that difference in power, where I had my bugs, my silk, my suit, and my bullies had no way of fighting back, no way of _resisting_ as I held power over them. Sophia… I couldn’t bind her, not without putting her in actual danger of electrocution. I couldn’t imagine her being submissive. I could imagine some people enjoying that aspect, the danger, her fighting back… but it wasn’t for me.

Then I imagined Madison. Madison, who had no grudges against me, no reason to get involved with my bullies other than simple popularity. I imagined her suspended in the air, held by thick spider silk ropes that were tied tight around her wrists and ankles. She was completely naked, save for a silk blindfold that stole her sense of sight and a ball gag that kept her from making any noise other than lustful moans. The way her ankles were tied held her legs open, putting her pussy and asshole on full display.

I imagined myself waltzing up to her, a strap-on around my waist. I imagined her squirming at my touch as I gently brushed my fingers against her inner thigh. Then I imagined myself applying a bit of lube to the strap-on dildo, and slowly pressing the tip against the smaller of her holes.

Madison, who had been an accessory to the worst torment I’d endured in my life. Madison, who had gotten her circle of friends involved in the entire bullying incident, and forced me into social isolation. Madison, who seemed to spend every minute of the day finding new, juvenile ways to fuck with me. Now completely at my mercy, powerless to stop my silicone cock from sliding deep into her ass, as she moaned, begging for more. I buried it deep inside her, slapping her ass and hearing her let out with a muffled yelp.

I wanted more.

I imagined fucking her, grabbing her by the hips and swinging her entire body as I thrust the cock in and out of her. I shoved my fingers into her hot pussy, rubbing her clit with my thumb as she screamed for more. I picked her up, letting gravity do half the work as I pulled her face closer to my own, to see the look in her eyes as the girl who she’d once spat on drove her to orgasm-

The fantasy melted away as, for a fraction of a second, my brain stopped being able to comprehend its own thoughts. For just a moment, it was me, the dildo, and the burning _need_ at the base of my stomach. I was pumping it in and out as fast as I could, and before I knew it I came hard, soaking my sheets as the lust clouding my thoughts faded away. I heard the gentle hum of the building’s air conditioner shifting, to try and keep the building at a constant temperature.

That was the tragedy of it all, wasn’t it? I could fantasize all I wanted, about doing anything to anyone, and at the end of it all, I would be more aware than ever of just how alone I was. I wasn’t going to delude myself into thinking that those fantasies could ever be a reality. Better to keep them in my head.

* * *

Katherine Oldershaw was desperately trying to figure out how to cope with the revelation that her best friend of the past two and a half years had a crush on her boss.

Well, technically Weaver wasn’t _really_ her boss. She’d only been in the protectorate proper for half a year, and Revel was the person who was first-in-command. But everyone who had ever worked with Weaver knew that she had a very natural way of taking charge of things.

Technically, she and Weaver were co-workers. Which didn’t make the whole “best friend having a crush on her” any less awkward. Because it meant they were far more likely to end up on patrol together. As was the case right now.

“Soooooo,” Grace said, trying to make small talk. “You were a supervillain for a bit. That’s kind of cool.”

Weaver had a very strange way of walking, one that kind of reminded Grace of a puppet being pulled by strings. Her movements were all very direct, she always had her head facing forward, without ever stopping to look around or take note of her surroundings.

_No need to,_ Grace reminded herself. _She knows about everything going on in the nearest tenth of a mile._ As she looked Weaver over, her mind flashed back to that story she’d read. Spinneret and Addison. _Go away,_ _lewd thoughts. I’m on the job right now_.

“I was,” Weaver said.

“What?” Grace asked.

“A Supervillian,” Weaver said, very matter-of-fact like. “You brought it up.”

Oh right. That was something she’d said, wasn’t it. _Come on brain say something not stupid you can do this_. “You ever, like, do an evil laugh? Or, like, monologue at someone?”

_God damn it, brain._

Weaver didn’t react at all. Her mask hid her face, and she didn’t stop walking, didn’t have any noticeable change in the way she carried herself. It was like talking to a brick wall.

_Why, again, do you have a crush on this girl, Mads?_

“I never got the laugh down,” Weaver said. “But if you ask the heroes who were active at the time, I’m sure they’ll tell you about some of my monologues.”

_How could someone so hard to talk to be so much better at talking than her?_

At this rate, the next words out of Kathy’s mouth might very well have been either _“I read a lewd fanfiction about you the other day”_ or _“My best friend has a huge crush on you and I’m not sure how to tell her I’m a superhero.”_ Luckily for her, Weaver suddenly perked up.

“Trouble.”

She ran, and Grace followed. There was a small _fwoosh_ as Weaver’s rocket pack came to life, propelling her up and forward, over small buildings. Grace used her enhanced agility to follow, jumping off a wall and onto a lamppost, then vaulting off a balcony to get to the roof. She loved that moment of using her power to do cool things, where she could feel competent, stylish, and even a little sexy. 

They landed together on the other side of the building, and grace felt herself freeze up as she processed the scene in front of her.

It was a jewelry store. The windows had been bashed in and the display cases had been smashed, leaving a carpet of broken glass over the floor, spilling out onto the sidewalk. Police cars were blocking off traffic on either side of the road. One officer was talking to a figure made of butterflies - one of Weaver’s clones.

Purple flame coated the walls on the inside of the building. A woman with long, black hair and a purple costume seemed to be directing the flames with her hands, using them to keep the staff at bay. Standing between her and the entrance was a boy in a domino mask and headphones, and he held a girl in his arms, a knife pressed against her neck.

But what froze me was _who_ that girl was. She looked terrified, more than I’d ever seen her. Madison Clements, my best friend.

_“Madison?”_ Weaver asked. The name was barely audible, to the point where I think I was the only one that heard it.

That brought me right back to reality. Even in all this chaos, I couldn’t help but stare blankly at Weaver for a bit, trying to process what I’d just heard.

_You know her?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment in writing that turned into something I think I'd be willing to continue. I'm not going to promise anything more right now - that's always led to disaster for me. But if I do write more chapters I'll be posting them here.


End file.
